Ignis Scientia
(born February 7th) |affiliation=Lucis |race=Human |gender=Male |height=183cm (6'0") |hair=Dirty Blond |eye=Green |occupation=Hand of the King |type=playable |weapon=Daggers, Polearms Signature weapons: Spelldaggers, Drain Lance III |designer=Tetsuya Nomura |motioncapture=Naoki Terui |japaneseva=Mamoru Miyano |englishva=Adam Croasdell |gameplay=true |gallery=true }} Ignis Scientia, previously known as Ignis Stupeo Scientia , is a companion of Prince Noctis and a party member in Final Fantasy XV. When not the player character, he can co-opt moves with Noctis and be issued orders. His name was originally given as Ignis Stupeo Scientia, but the middle name is no longer used in his official biographies. He is Noctis's close childhood friend alongside Gladiolus and Prompto, acting as an adviser for the royal family and a servant of the Crownsguard. He is the group's driver and chef, taking the wheel of the party's car unless the player wants to drive manually as Noctis. Ignis is the main playable character of his own DLC episode, and as a switchable player character in the main game after the December 2017 update. He can also be fought as an opponent in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades. Dossiers :Son of House Scientia, a family of royal retainers. Serious as he is studious, Ignis entered into Noctis's service at the age of 6, caring after the crown prince from that day forward. On the road, he acts as a caretaker for the entire crew, driving the car and balancing their books. He also monitors the group's nutrition, effortlessly preparing exquisite meals—the result of many hours of culinary practice. Added after Chapter 9. :In the wake of the Trial of Leviathan, Ignis raced through the streets of Altissia in hopes of rescuing the fallen prince from certain peril. The battle with the empire was won, and Noctis was saved—but not without cost. Ignis had lost his sight. Determined to continue protecting the crown prince but unsure of how, he struggles to find a way to move forward. Added in Chapter 14. :During Noctis's absence, Ignis devoted himself to overcoming his blindness. While his sight never returned, his other senses grew sharper by the day. Before long, he had remastered everything from cooking to combat, all without he use of his eyes. With the newly returned Noctis at his side, the Hand of the King heads home to Insomnia to help his liege reclaim his throne. Profile Appearance Ignis wears a purple and black patterned dress shirt with a black suit and black shiny red-soled shoes with sequenced crystals at the tip. He wears shimmery silver driving gloves. He wears glasses and has short, dirty blond hair swept up at the front of his hairline and green eyes. Like all party members, he has numerous skull-motifs to his outfit, the most prominent being the skull print on the back of his shirt. He also has a skull on his belt buckle and a silver skull pendant. His casual outfit is either a white long-sleeved dress shirt or a gray t-shirt. He wears gray trousers and has a storage pack attached to his left leg. Ten years later, he largely had the same attire, although he has replaced his eyeglasses with dark visors and his hair has grown out on the top. He wears a Kingsglaive uniform. Personality Ignis has a composed, serious, and cool personality to contrast Gladiolus and Prompto. Ignis has been friends with Noctis since early childhood. He received a special education for gifted children to work as a staff officer for Noctis and acts as the understanding consultant for him. He has a different accent from the others. A more serious and nurturing character, Ignis can be seen as Noctis's right-hand man and the brains of the party. Ignis is loyal to his prince and would do anything for him, and tends to stay near him in battle. Because Noctis lost his mother when he was young, Ignis has filled some of those duties for him, such as trying to make Noctis eat a healthy diet. Though austere and intelligent, Ignis struggles reading people's intentions, especially when something is a joke. He is a perfectionist and can lose his composure when things don't go his way, yet he is the calmest of the group and a stabilizing influence within it. Ignis is a precise person who dislikes even the slightest ambiguity. Stemming from this, he often goes in-depth when explaining strategies. He also wears glasses even though his vision is passable without them. Despite his calm and serious personality, he has occasions where he jokes around, such as by making puns or sarcastic comments. He's prone to gloat. Ignis takes pride in his cooking, being offended when Prompto states he is looking forward to Iris's (or anyone else's) meals. Despite this, Director Hajime Tabata has said Ignis isn't particularly keen on cooking, but as a duty to perform, he takes it seriously.Final Fantasy XV Collector's Edition Guidebook developer interviews Ignis's English voice actor Adam Crosswell has described Ignis as "unflappable and a stone-cold assassin when it comes to the action" and "unwittingly funny, mainly with desperation at the hi-jinks of the rest of the crew.” Story Ignis was raised alongside Noctis to be adviser to the heir apparent and took up the role when he was six. When he was ten Ignis heard of a dessert Noctis had enjoyed in Tenebrae, and became interested in cooking.[https://twitter.com/fatsthechocobo/status/815264846975553536 Final Fantasy XV Scenario Ultimania] An intensive education instilled in him the resourcefulness and composure required for the role as Noctis's advisor. At 15 years of age Ignis began to train in the Crownsguard, and began working on his physique at 16, knowing that he would need to help carry out the plans he was to come up with to aid Noctis. As he matured Ignis was called upon to attend important councils for which he had to look respectable, and thus he developed a dress sense to match. At 18, Ignis officially joined Crownsguard. As told in Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV, while in high school Noctis struggled with his status as the heir to the throne as his father's health was worsening. Ignis tried to help by cleaning up after him, attending royal meetings for him to take notes, and reminding him of school work. Ignis kept trying to re-create the Tenebraean treat from Noctis's childhood, but never got the flavor exactly right. While cooking became one of his duties as a caretaker for Noctis, Ignis considered it as "merely dabbling in the craft," though was encouraged to improve after hearing Prompto's praise when he sampled Noctis's dinner one night. Though Ignis at times was at a loss on how to best support the apathetic-seeming Noctis, King Regis had asked Ignis to take care of his son. As told in Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways, Ignis's uncle works as an advisor at the Citadel. Ignis drives Noctis there to meet the king in Noctis's new car, but Regis is too busy to meet them. Instead Ignis packs Noctis's belongings from his room at the Citadel for the journey he is about to take. They reminisce of the times they used to sneak out of the Citadel as kids and Ignis had taken the fall if they got caught. Late at night, having been busy with duty all day, Ignis heads over to Noctis's apartment in the city where he had been taken earlier by Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive. Noctis's other friends, who are to accompany him on the trip, Gladiolus and Prompto, meet up at Noctis's apartment to clean it up as Noctis is moving out. When he would return he would be married. Ignis accompanies Noctis and his friends on a road trip to Altissia where they are to meet Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Noctis's fiancée. While driving through Leide, the Regalia—King Regis's car they are using—breaks down, and they push it to the nearest service station to have it repaired. When they get to Galdin Quay they discover the ship to Altissia is not running, and the next morning Ignis delivers the grim news to the others: the Crown City has been invaded by the Niflheim Empire in the event that was supposed to be a peace treaty signing, and the king has died. They try to return to the city but find it blockaded. Noctis embarks on a quest to reclaim his kingdom by collecting the royal arms of his forebears, and forging covenants with the Astral gods of Eos. Ignis supports Noctis throughout his endeavors, and they discover that King Regis has a ship in a secret harbor they can use to cross the ocean. They are followed by the chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia, who lends them his help although the party remains suspicious of his motives. When the friends infiltrate an imperial base, Ignis and Noctis subdue Caligo Ulldor to interrogate. Ignis hands Caligo to the Hunters, but is later informed that he fled. They are then confronted by Commodore Aranea Highwind. Ignis and Prompto accompany Noctis to a remote temple to find mythril to repair King Regis's Royal Vessel. They bump into Ardyn who negotiates a deal to have Aranea accompany them into the ruins. Aranea escorts the party back to Lestallum where they meet up with Gladiolus at the EXINERIS power plant. They make camp where Ignis cooks. Gladiolus compliments Ignis's cooking, and tells the party how he got his new scars. In Altissia Lunafreya awakens the sea goddess Leviathan so Noctis can forge his covenant. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto are on evacuation duty as Leviathan is known for her wrath, but Ignis becomes separated from the others. He makes his way toward the Altar of the Tidemother without the others after Noctis passes Leviathan's trial. He is pursued by Brigadier General Caligo Ulldor and defeats his magitek armor. Afterward he teams up with Ravus Nox Fleuret, Lunafreya's empire-serving brother. Once they get to the altar Ignis finds Lunafreya's dog Pryna dying. Pryna is a Messenger of the gods who delivers a vision of Noctis fulfilling the prophecy of the True King to Ignis, who learns Noctis must die to save the world. Ignis and Ravus find Noctis and Lunafreya, the former unconscious and the latter's life fading. Ravus finds into a rage, blaming Noctis for his sister's death, but Ignis quells him. Ravus mourns how she never got to live a normal life, and how even in death her spirit will not rest until the prophecy is fulfilled. Ardyn disguised as Gladiolus arrives, but Ravus recognizes him and protects Noctis and Ignis from him. The Ring of the Lucii falls from Noctis's grasp, and Ignis takes it. The ring is the divine heirloom of the Lucian monarchy that only lends its power to the rightful ringbearer. After Ardyn blasts Ravus away with his magic, he asks Ignis to either join him or be killed. If Ignis refuses to join Ardyn, he puts on the Ring of the Lucii and unexpectedly gains the power of kings at the cost of his vision. Ignis defeats Ardyn, gains Ravus's respect, and his eyesight is permanently damaged. He sustains a huge scar across the left side of his face. When Noctis awakes days after his battle with Leviathan, he finds Ignis watching over him, who tells him Lunafreya has died. Knowing Noctis's fate from the vision he had seen, Ignis asks Noctis to stop the journey, but he refuses, saying giving up would make all the sacrifices others had made for him meaningless. Ignis accepts Noctis's answer, and promises to always support him. Ignis continues to accompany Noctis, now walking with a cane, although he struggles and can no longer cook for the party. Gladiolus disagrees with Ignis's decision to continue, but he insists he can keep up and no one wants to leave him behind. The party continues toward Gralea, the imperial capital where Lucis's stolen Crystal has been taken. Noctis, as the Lucian king, can use the powers of the Crystal with the Ring of the Lucii he had acquired from Lunafreya just before her death. Ignis tells Noctis about the Starscourge, a plague that has worsened ever since Lunafreya died, as she was an Oracle duty-bound to fight it. The nights are growing longer with daemons becoming ever fiercer. Ignis speculates that the Crystal can stop it, as it had always kept Insomnia safe. On their way the train they are on is attacked by imperial forces. While Noctis and Prompto fight off the magitek troops, Ignis and Gladiolus get the train moving again. A frantic Noctis calls Ignis to tell him Prompto has fallen off the moving train, and Ignis tries to calm him as they cannot stop to look for him. When Noctis later meets Ardyn, he learns Prompto is in imperial hands, being kept by the empire alongside the Crystal. They enter the imperial capital on train. They are attacked and drive the Regalia to the city until the car is destroyed. Noctis becomes separated from Ignis and Gladiolus and his magic is sealed, forcing him to continue alone with the Ring of the Lucii as his only weapon. Ardyn returns Ignis and Gladiolus their weapons and directs them through the laboratory of Zegnautus Keep. They view security footage and find only one tape was not wiped from the console: the tape of Ravus confronting the daemon-transforming Emperor Aldercapt, before being tossed into the Keep, and then killed by Ardyn disguised as Noctis. The two continue to follow Ardyn's directions while fighting daemons, before confronting a Foras that can speak and thirsts for the Crystal. Ardyn directs them to where Noctis has fallen into a trap, and they save him in a nick of time. The three rescue Prompto who takes them to the throne room where Noctis regains the use of his powers by turning off the Wallbreaker Wave machine. As they are ambushed by a horde of daemons, Ignis and the others urge Noctis to go to the Crystal alone. Noctis reluctantly does so, but when he gets to the Crystal he is absorbed inside it. When his friends follow him they only find Ardyn gloating before the Crystal. In six months the sun disappears from the world entirely and daemons take over. Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto return to what is left of Lucis. Ignis begins training for Noctis's return and leaves Lestallum to head out to Leide to do some fishing. When he returns he trains with a member of the Kingslaive, is defeated, and leaves to train some more so he can rematch the Glaive. He later returns for the rematch. Ignis adjusts to being blind and stops using a walking stick and starts cooking again. His gourmet seafood is the only thing that Cid Sophiar looks forward to. Despite his disability Ignis hunts daemons, saying he is more used to the dark than most people. He doesn't want to burden others, and adapts his combat style to throwing his lances and daggers and has reached pinpoint accuracy by the time Noctis returns. Talcott Hester and Ignis explore ancient ruins to learn more about their situation. After ten years Noctis awakens from his crystalline slumber and returns to Lucis. He has absorbed the Crystal's power and is ready to become the True King and kill Ardyn, whose true persona is that of an immortal embodiment of the darkness. Noctis meets up with his friends and they discuss the Kingsglaive, and how at least some of them gave their lives to protect Noctis. Ignis's cooking has improved, and the others think he should open a restaurant after peace returns. They prepare to return to Insomnia to where Ardyn has taken the Crystal. Ignis cooks for them for a final time, and Noctis struggles expressing his emotions to the others, knowing that he will have to die to bring light back to the world. Ignis and Noctis share a moment by the bonfire, Ignis reminding him how he will always have his support and being moved by Noctis's gratitude. They head to the ruins of Insomnia where countless daemons and magitek soldiers await them. Noctis asks if Ignis will be able to sense the break of dawn, and he confirms that he can still sense light. Noctis faces Ardyn who incapacitates Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto and Noctis defeats him alone. After Ardyn fades away telling Noctis to met him "on the other side", Noctis sends his friends away in a manner similar King Regis sent them off to their journey ten years ago. Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto are with Noctis in spirit when he defeats Ardyn in the afterlife, and the sun finally rises. Alternate ending If Ignis decides to follow Ardyn after facing him in Altissia, the latter takes him to Zegnautus Keep. Lunafreya's voice guides Ignis to the Crystal, telling him how only the True King fulfilling the prophecy can save the world. Ignis finds the Crystal, and is apprehended by Ardyn, who reveals he lured Ignis there as bait for Noctis, whom he wants to inherit the Crystal's power. Ardyn reveals his true identity as Ardyn Lucis Caelum, who in ancient times was to become the king of Lucis, but considers the title stolen from him by his brother, the Founder King. Rendered immortal by the Starscourge that now inhabits his very soul, Ardyn has lived for two millennia, awaiting the time he can get his revenge on the Crystal and bloodline that had discarded him. Ignis knows Noctis will die if Ardyn's plan succeeds, and declares that the world means nothing to him if it means losing Noctis. Ignis puts on the Ring of the Lucii and gains its power for the price of his own life. He defeats Ardyn who yet returns, as he is immortal. Ignis doesn't lose his vision, as he sacrificed his life as the blood price instead. The dying Ignis is found by Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto. Noctis grieves how incapable he is in protecting those close to him, takes the ring from Ignis, and asks for the Crystal's power to save him. As Ignis is healed of his injuries, sylleblossom petals appear around them, implying Lunafreya's influence. Noctis walks into the Crystal, and while he sleeps in its core, the others return to Lucis. Ignis meets with their various friends and they scout the royal tombs while awaiting for Noctis's return. When Noctis returns Ignis welcomes him back. They head to Insomnia where Ravus bequeaths Noctis the Sword of the Father, and joins them in facing Ardyn. Light returns to the world yet Noctis doesn't die, continuing to rule Lucis from the Citadel where Ignis goes to see him. Gameplay Ignis is the supportive party member who often stays near Noctis, although he is also a strong fighter. He wields daggers and lances, and can be equipped with Elemancy. He can analyze enemies' strengths and weaknesses, heal the party, and bestow Noctis's weapon with the element his enemy is weak to, among other skills. He doesn't have as much HP and Strength as Gladiolus, but has more than Prompto. Ignis will cook for the party at camp, and there are various ways for him to learn new recipes. Different dishes provide different buffs. He loses the ability to cook from Chapter 10 to 13. In Chapter 14, storywise, he cooks a final meal, and cannot cook again unless the player uses Umbra to travel to the past. The buffs will carry over if the player uses Umbra to return to the present. The player can also fight Ignis at camp as training. After Chapter 9, Ignis's combat ability and mobility become limited until Chapter 14, where he can run and fight, but his fighting style is adjusted to throwing daggers and lances rather than using them for closer quarters combat. He does get close to the enemy to perform a Deathblow if the player has learned it, but not as frequently as he used to use it. After the 1.20 patch that enables character swapping, the player cannot switch control to Ignis from Chapters 10 to 13. He can be fought in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades, and is the player character in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis and the main game after the December update. When directly controllable, Ignis excels in elemental dagger skills, and can even cook during battle. Musical themes Ignis's theme is the "Theme of Episode Ignis". The team started thinking on who to hire as composer for Episode Ignis in March 2017, and Yasunori Mitsuda of Chrono Trigger and Xenogears fame topped the shortlist. When writing Ignis's theme, it was suggested to use a single instrument to represent him. Mitsuda composed the violin solo and used it for the main melody. Mitsuda feared it would be lost in the loud background, but came to think it fits the game in how it represents the quiet feelings Ignis tries to hide and how he carries himself in battle.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9U8SNyTllw Creation and development Ignis, like the other party members, went through a design overhaul. The original footage of him had him wearing a white dress shirt under a jacket, jeans and a dogtag pendant. This outfit was changed to a purple and black animal print dress shirt worn with a suit. He's also donned a pair of uniquely styled blue gloves. In a early gameplay trailer when the game was known as Final Fantasy Versus XIII, he was playable and used a katana to attack and fired magic. Ignis was also seen using a katana in the early footage for Final Fantasy XV, but in the final game he can only equip polearms and daggers. In Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae Ignis has the Cure spell. Cure is not a spell in the final game, but Ignis has a curative Technique instead. Ignis was redesigned by Yusuke Naora, one of the art directors of Final Fantasy XV. Ignis had few alterations despite improvement in technology. To emphasize he has protected Noctis since a young age, he was made more toned, especially enhancing the musculature around his neck. Care was taken to ensure to retain his intellectual image, so he appears slender under his clothes. Director Hajime Tabata has explained that black has historically been treated as a special color in Lucis. Thus the attire of the royal family, and those in occupations closely tied to it, wear black. Due to the high hardware requirements for proper order-independent transparency, Ignis's glasses end up replacing the depth information in the area that they cover so that the glasses themselves would not be out of focus. The result is that even if rest of the background is. Voice Ignis's Japanese voice actor is Mamoru Miyano, who also voices from the series. He is voiced by Adam Croasdell in English. In the English localization he speaks with an English accent in comparison to the other party members, who speak with American accents, because Ignis is from a different region of the world. When Croasdell auditioned for the role, he didn't know it was for Final Fantasy XV, as it was under a code name. He worked with director Keythe Farley and writer Dan Inoue to find the tone for Ignis. Initially, Croasdell played him fairly comedic, but it was soon realized that didn't work in the dynamic of the four lead characters. Croasdell assumed a more cerebral tone with "overtones of James Bond" and went a step further to help create a sense of character and personality by adding a sense of poshness. Ignis is entrusted with Noctis's safety and education and is dependable and capable. As such, Croasdell thought to give him the tone and mannerisms of an Oxbridge man. In the English localization of the Episode Duscae demo, Ignis mainly referred to Noctis as "Highness", whereas he called him "Noct" in the Japanese version. This was criticized by some as too drastic a change of his characterization between the versions, but Tabata answered on the official forums to assure he was aware of the concerns and strove to ensure that Ignis's character was portrayed as intended in the localized versions. The lines from Episode Duscae were re-recorded for the final game, in which Ignis commonly refers to Noctis as "Noct". Other appearances Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary exhibition A Final Fantasy XV "special display" was part of the Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary exhibition at the Mori Art Center Gallery in the Roppongi Hills complex in Tokyo in January 2018, where an exclusive congratulatory dialogue of Regis and Noctis's three friends addressed to Noctis and Lunafreya at their wedding played when patrons approached the Final Fantasy XV section of the exhibit. The display is titled "Phantom Wedding." Ignis's full message: :Congratulations, Noct. :I suspect your father would be delighted to see you don his royal raiment with pride and join our beautiful pride in holy matrimony. Would I were able to see it for myself. :Ever since you were a lad, I sensed you were destined for greatness. I'm glad to see I was right. :My friend, my liege, my brother—I wish you and Lady Lunafreya happiness everlasting. ''Final Fantasy XV: A New Empire King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon- Ignis appears in a collaboration event with ''Final Fantasy XV. The first time the player "parties" with a Final Fantasy XV character, they get a DM from them after the co-op play. The character the player parties with is random. Ignis's screen name is simply "Ignis" as he does not care if other players discover his identity. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Legend Cards FFAB Mark - Ignis Legend SSR.png|Mark (SSR). FFAB Mark - Ignis Legend SSR+.png|Mark (SSR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Ignis sprites.png|Set of Ignis's sprites. FFRK Butler's Cooking Icon.png|Icon for Butler's Cooking. FFRK Royal Menu Icon.png|Icon for Royal Menu. FFRK Butler's Cooking 1.png|Butler's Cooking. FFRK Butler's Cooking 2.png|Butler's Cooking. FFRK Butler's Cooking 3.png|Butler's Cooking. FFRK Royal Menu.png|Royal Menu. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Terra Battle'' Ignis appears as an obtainable character during the Final Fantasy XV collaboration event. ''The Alchemist Code'' Ignis appears as an obtainable character during the Final Fantasy XV collaboration event. FWTAE Ignis.png| FWTAE Ignis2.png| FWTAE Ignis3.png| Ignis-Scientia-The-Alchemist-Code-FFXV.png| FWTAE SS.png| FWTAE Ignis SS.png| FWTAE Ignis SS2.png| Other media LINE Ignis appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "ファイナルファンタジーXV".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/7501/ja LINE FFXV Sticker2.png| LINE FFXV Sticker6.png| Merchandise Ignis is available as a Play Arts -Kai- figure that includes a pair of daggers. Gallery Etymology Ignis's name was composed of three Latin words. The three words form the full meaning of Ignis's original name: "I stun with fiery knowledge." This is not a literal translation, as ignis is the noun "fire," not the adjective "fiery," and it is not in the ablative instrumental case. A variation of it is possible, however: "I, Fire, stun/amaze with knowledge." Ignis's middle name was later dropped. Trivia *Early [[Development of Final Fantasy XV|development of Final Fantasy XV]] saw Ignis use a katana as his main weapon, while daggers were used as sub/ability weapons. Due to this, and many design traits, he was affectionately called "Glasses Touchdown" due to similarities to No More Heroes series protagonist Travis Touchdown. **Ignis can still be seen using the Katana of the Warrior in the final game in an Armiger Chain link-strike, even if he can't equip katanas. *In Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV, Ignis trains with a sword, but he doesn't wield a sword in the game. This is perhaps alluded to in incidental dialogue in Final Fantasy XV when Gladiolus comments there not being enough room to swing a sword, and Ignis replies that he should have taken up fencing. *Ignis's favorite beverage is Ebony coffee. *Ignis shares a few similarities with Balthier from Final Fantasy XII: **They have similar facial structures. **Both speak in a British accent. **Throughout their primary appearances in their main games, both share the same height and age. *Ignis is one of the few playable characters in the series to wear glasses; the first was Tellah from Final Fantasy IV, and others include Quistis Trepe from Final Fantasy VIII and Queen from Final Fantasy Type-0. *It is unclear how much of the events of Episode Ignis, Ignis remembers. In Chapter 11 he says the last thing he remembers was seeing Ardyn's ship head to the altar. In Chapter 13 Verse 2, he says he wishes they and Ravus could have a chance to talk things out. The credits in Episode Ignis indicate he remembers Pryna's vision. External links *Official cosplay reference guide References pt:Ignis Stupeo Scientia de:Ignis Stupeo Scientia fr:Ignis Stupeo Scientia Category:Final Fantasy XV characters